cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyprus
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Background A former British colony, Cyprus became independent in 1960 following years of resistance to British rule. Tensions between the Greek Cypriot majority and Turkish Cypriot minority came to a head in December 1963, when violence broke out in the capital of Nicosia. Despite the deployment of UN peacekeepers in 1964, sporadic intercommunal violence continued forcing most Turkish Cypriots into enclaves throughout the island. In 1974, a Greek Government-sponsored attempt to seize control of Cyprus was met by military intervention from Turkey, which soon controlled more than a third of the island. In 1983, the Turkish-held area declared itself the "Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus" (TRNC), but it is recognized only by Turkey. The latest two-year round of UN-brokered talks - between the leaders of the Greek Cypriot and Turkish Cypriot communities to reach an agreement to reunite the divided island - ended when the Greek Cypriots rejected the UN settlement plan in an April 2004 referendum. The entire island entered the EU on 1 May 2004, although the EU acquis - the body of common rights and obligations - applies only to the areas under direct government control, and is suspended in the areas administered by Turkish Cypriots. However, individual Turkish Cypriots able to document their eligibility for Republic of Cyprus citizenship legally enjoy the same rights accorded to other citizens of European Union states. However, on November 17, 2007, the military force led by ewatk432 stormed the nation of Cyprus and took over leadership. Under ewatk432's rule Cyprus has experienced rapid growth to become one of the strongest nations in the world. The economic genius, and military mastermind of ewatk432 has shown through his control of Cyprus, some may call him greater than the greatest leaders of the world such as Alexander the Great and Julius Caesar. Independence On 16 August 1960 (from UK). Turkish Cypriots proclaimed self-rule on 13 February 1975 and independence in 1983, but these proclamations are only recognized by Turkey Government A separation of the two ethnic communities inhabiting the island began following the outbreak of communal strife in 1963; this separation was further solidified after the Turkish intervention in July 1974 that followed a Greek junta-supported coup attempt gave the Turkish Cypriots de facto control in the north; Greek Cypriots control the only internationally recognized government; on 15 November 1983 Turkish Cypriot "President" Rauf DENKTASH declared independence and the formation of a "Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus" (TRNC), which is recognized only by Turkey Legal System Based on English common law, with civil law modifications. Accepts compulsory ICJ jurisdiction, with reservations. Supreme Court (judges are appointed jointly by the president and vice president). There is also a Supreme Court in the area administered by Turkish Cypriots Legislative Branch Unicameral - area under government control: House of Representatives or Vouli Antiprosopon (80 seats, 56 assigned to the Greek Cypriots, 24 to Turkish Cypriots. Only those assigned to Greek Cypriots are filled. Members are elected by popular vote to serve five-year terms). Area administered by Turkish Cypriots: Assembly of the Republic or Cumhuriyet Meclisi (50 seats, members are elected by popular vote to serve five-year terms) Elections: Area under government control: Last held May 21, 2006 (next to be held 2011) Area administered by Turkish Cypriots: last held 14 December 2003 (next to be held in 2008) Economy The area of the Republic of Cyprus under government control has a market economy dominated by the service sector, which accounts for 78% of GDP. Tourism, financial services, and real estate are the most important sectors. Erratic growth rates over the past decade reflect the economy's reliance on tourism, which often fluctuates with political instability in the region and economic conditions in Western Europe. Nevertheless, the economy in the area under government control grew by an average of 3.6% per year during the period of 2000-06, well above the EU average. Cyprus joined the European Exchange Rate Mechanism (ERM2) in May 2005 and adopted the euro as its national currency on 1 January 2008. An aggressive austerity program in the preceding years, aimed at paving the way for the euro, helped turn a soaring fiscal deficit (6.3% in 2003) into a surplus of 1.5% in 2007. As in the area administered by Turkish Cypriots, water shortages are a perennial problem; a few desalination plants are now on line. After 10 years of drought, the country received substantial rainfall from 2001-04 alleviating immediate concerns. Rainfall in 2005 and 2006, however, was well below average, making water rationing a necessity in 2007. Industries Tourism, Food and Beverage Processing, Cement and Gypsum Production, Ship Repair and Refurbishment, Textiles, Light Chemicals, Metal Products, Wood, Paper, Stone, and Clay Products The New Age The New Age began on November 17, 2007 with the overthrow of the current government and the instantiation of the current government lead by ewatk432. At first citizens of Cyprus were weary about what ewatk432, but quickly learned that without a stagnant government, such as the one in place prior to the overthrow the possibilities for growth were limitless. Without a ruling body in the way to control the plans of ewatk432, he initiated talks with various alliances to become a member of. Along with searching for a viable alliance, ewatk432 began various economic programs to boost the quality of life for many Cypriots. The main program initiated by ewatk432 was the Infrastructure and Improvement Program. This program focused on the development of infrastructure, in the forms of roads and buildings that could be utilized by many Cypriots. The long road to economic prosperity had begun, and ewatk432 was the leader to bring change and a better future. Alliances On November 17, 2007 the search for an alliance for the nation of Cyprus to reside in began. Various offers to join alliances came from many corners of the world, but the most lucrative and noticeable came from the alliance of The Order of Light. The Order of Light The Order of Light was the first and most noticeable alliance to contact ewatk432 about having Cyprus become a member of. They offered money and protection from surrounding neighbors who were looking to use the governmental vulnerability to their advantage. After a few weeks of being a member of The Order of Light, the nation of Cyprus received an economic growth package for being a new member of the alliance. This economic growth package allowed the construction of a harbor which has been a successful asset to Cyprus ever since. With the remaining money from the economic growth package, Cyprus was able to boost their Infrastructure and Improvement Program, skyrocketing the amount of infrastructure built. In early December 2007, the nation of Cyprus befriended a few fellow nations who much like Cyprus was looking to become more diplomatically open to the rest of the planet. The citizens of Cyprus, including ewatk432, were growing weary of the ability of the alliance to grow into a much strong and powerful alliance, and as a result decided to leave The Order of Light and test the diplomatic waters. As a result, Cyprus joined a newly formed alliance named 201 in which ewatk432 could become a more integral part of the alliance. 201 Coming Soon...